Antoine Loisel
brouillon Antoine Loisel thumb|260px|Loisel suit les cours de Ramus, dont il reste l'ami et est le légataire universel. Antoine Loisel, ou Loysel, ou L'Oisel signe Antonius Loisellus, Oiselus, Oiselius ou, plus rarement Loyselius''Garand Monique-Cécile. ''Un manuscrit d'auteur de Raoul Glaber ?. In: Scriptorium, Tome 37 n°1, 1983. pp. 5-28.. Il naît à Beauvais, rue au Croc, paroisse Saint-Sauveur, le 16 février 1536, et meurt le 28 avril 1617[http://gallica.bnf.fr/anthologie/notices/01496.htm Notice de Institutes coutumières, manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes du droit coutumier & plus ordinaire de la France], à Paris. Il est enterré en l'église Saint-Jean en Grève, à Paris, où se voie longtemps son épitaphe. Antoine Loysel est un membre de la Famille Loisel, le dernier de douze enfants. A treize ans, au collège de Presle, il suit les cours de Ramus, dont il reste l'ami et est le légataire universel. Puis, ses humanités terminées, il se rend à Toulouse où, captivé par la science et l'éloquence de Cujas, il s'attache à ce maître et l'accompagne à Cahors, à Bourges, à Valence et enfin à Paris, où il est reçu avocat au Parlement''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894., en février 1560. Ses débuts sont si brillants, qu'après sa troisième plaidoirie, l'avocat général Dumesnil lui offre la main de sa nièce, le 2 août 1563, Marie Goulas, et le fait nommer substitut du procureur général''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894., en 1564. Les positions en vue conviennent peu à cet homme d'étude et de travail paisible, qui se plait aux occupations demandant, le calme. Il devient le conseil de plusieurs grands personnages, notamment de la reine Catherine de Médicis et des ducs d'Alençon et d'Anjou, frère du roi Henri III''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Il est aussi le conseiller de la maison de Montmorency et du chapitre de Notre-Dame de Paris. En 1581, son ami intime Pierre Pithou, condisciple aux cours de Cujas, étant procureur général en Guyenne, il y devient avocat général et est vivement loué par Montaigne, alors maire de Bordeaux, à cause du discours qu'il prononce lors de l'ouverture de la session dans celte ville''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Comme Pithou, Antoine est grand collectionneur de manuscritsGarand Monique-Cécile. Un manuscrit d'auteur de Raoul Glaber?. In: Scriptorium, Tome 37 n°1, 1983. pp. 5-28.. Redevenu simple avocat, Loisel se charge des affaires de l'ordre de Malte et celles de la maison de Longueville''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Par ordre de Henri IV, encore avec Pithou, il réorganise le Parlement de Tours''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. C'est lui qui détermine la ville de Beauvais à reconnaître l'autorité d'Henri IV. Loisel termine sa carrière en tant que procureur général près la Chambre de justice de Limoges. C'est jurisconsulte resté célèbre parmi les juristes pour avoir collecté les principes généraux de l'ancien droit coutumier français. C'est le premier historien du barreau''Antoine Loisel et son temps (1536-1617), Demasure, Armand (1847-1885). E. Thorin (Paris) 1876.. Loisel est un bon adepte du ''mos Gallicus, méthode des humanistes, mais la pratique va l'éloigner de l'étude du droit Romain et de l'Histoire. Il est politiquement un défenseur du Roi et des pouvoirs du Roi et va donc estimer qu'il faut que le droit soit celui du royaume. Il parle d'abord d'un droit Français avant de parler d'un Droit Universel de notre Royaume. Il estime que les coutumes soient enfin réduites à la conformité, raison d'une seule loi. Il en tire son œuvre Institutes coutumières, en 1607, dont la forme est romaine et le fond coutumier. Loisel va mettre 40 ans pour ce recueil de 958 maximes. C'est l'expression du droit Français dans une forme élégante. C'est ainsi qu'il fixe les bases du Droit Français en fusionnant les règles de nombreuses coutumes et de Droit Romain. Il est effectivement l'auteur de beaucoup d'ouvrages appréciés. Loisel apparaît comme un des grands acteurs de cette œuvre de régénération et d'enfantement de nos institutions nouvelles qu'est la Renaissance''Les hommes illustres du département de l'Oise : Bibliothèque du Beauvaisis : notices biographiques, critiques, analyses littéraires, citations d'ouvrages, documents particuliers, etc...'' / recueillis et publ. par Ch. Brainne.. Antoine Loisel est anobli pour ses services importants le 13 février 1585, et son anoblissement est confirmé par Lettres du 26 décembre 1601. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Article détaillé : Famille Loisel * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE . par Antoine Loisel, en 1605.]] Antoine Loysel fait ses premières études à Beauvais. La réputation de son grand oncle, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Avis_Loysel Jean III Avis Loisel] est si grande qu'elle inspire à Antoine Loisel le désir d'être médecin et un goût pour la médecine qu'il conserve toute sa vie''Les hommes illustres du département de l'Oise : Bibliothèque du Beauvaisis : notices biographiques, critiques, analyses littéraires, citations d'ouvrages, documents particuliers, etc...'' / recueillis et publ. par Ch. Brainne Éditeur : A Desjardins (Beauvais) 1858-1864.. Son père ne le veut pas et l’amène à Paris pour le confier aux soins de Ramus, alors principal du collège de Presle. Par bonheur, à Toulouse, où son père l'envoie, Loisel rencontre Cujas, et ce maître, c'est l'élève qui nous l'avoue : : fut cause qu'il ne quitta point la science du droict, dont les autres docteurs « le degoustoient à cause de leurs barbaries, luy te conseillant d'estudier bien ses lnstitutes en les conférant avec le Théophile grec, ce qui luy dessilla premièrement les yeux, et luy fit prendre quelque goust au droict. Dès lors, disciple assidu de Cujas, il le suit partout où il porte son enseignement : à Cahors, à Bourges, à Paris, à Valence, nous le retrouvons toujours profitant de ses leçons, partageant ses savantes recherchés. Sur cette route que lui faisait ainsi parcourir l'amour de la science, le sort lui avait réservé une faveur nouvelle, A cet égard, du reste , les bancs de l'école ont de tout temps porté bonheur. Loisel y trouve un ami à l'université de Bourges, un jeune homme qui suit les mêmes leçons, et les essais que l'étudiant : : Il souhaitait se consacrer à la médecine, comme avait fait son grand-oncle Jean Loysel, médecin des rois Louis XII et François Ier ; mais son père ne voulut pas, disant qu'entre le danger auquel les medecins sont contrains de s'exposer de jour en jour, un medecin ne pourroit estre que medecin au lieu qu'un avocat pouuoit devenir president et chancelier : À Toulouse, où son père l'envoyait, Loysel rencontre Cujas, et ce maître, c'est l'élève qui nous l'avoue, fut cause qu'il ne quitta point la science du droit, dont les autres docteurs le degoustoient à cause de leurs barbaries Il est lié par une amitié complice à Pierre Pithou. Successeur de Du Moulin, il est considéré comme le premier "penseur" de droit Français. Disciple de Cujas, il le suit à Bourges. Il est donc formé à la méthode des Humanistes historiens. * Février 1560 : reçu avocat à Paris. * 1564 : Procureur général à Paris Parmi ses clients : le duc d'Anjou, frère d'Henri III, Catherine de Médicis, la maison de Montmorency, le chapitre de Notre-Dame de Paris... ducs d'Alençon et d'Anjou, frère du roi Henri III. Quand il est question pour ce dernier d'un mariage avec la reine Elisabeth d'Angleterre, Loysel publie un remarquable mémoire pour prouver qu'un prince français ne peut accepter le rôle secondaire qu'une telle alliance impose''Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. Discours d’Antoine Loisel, lors de l’ouverture de la Cour de Justice à Agen en 1582. Cette « Remonstrance » bien connue s’intitule « De l’amnestie ou oubliance des maux ». Le juriste commence par remarquer qu’« en vingt ans … de nos guerres, nous avons tant veu d’Edits de pacification que nous en avons quasi perdu le compte » (R, p. 6). Il se propose alors de distiller l’essentiel de tous ces édits dans son discours : c’est « l’oubliance des injures passees, d’autant mesmement que c’est le fondement de tous les autres articles, et duquel dependent environ une quarantaine d’articles de ces Edits » (R, p. 9). Il devient bientôt clair que cette « oubliance » n’équivaut pas à une amnistie purement juridique. Rejetant et la vengeance et le pardon comme inutiles à la suite des guerres civiles, Loisel déclare qu’il « reste ce seul remede d’oubliance et abolition des injures et offences reciproquement souffertes, effacer tout le plustost que l’on peut, et faire en sorte qu’il n’en demeure rien aux esprits des hommes ny d’un costé ny d’autre, n’en parler, et n’y penser jamais » (R, p. 17 ; c’est nous qui soulignons). Loisel va bien au-delà de l’amnistie pour se porter ici aux confins de l’amnésie. Ce qui donne à penser que la mémoire visée par les édits ne fut pas limitée à la seule mémoire publique et visible qui fonde la poétique du Ronsard des Odes. Mais cette mémoire, on l’a vu, n’est déjà plus celle des Discours''Les Discours de Pierre de Ronsard : une poétique de l’oubli ?, Andrea Frisch, Tangence, Numéro 87, été, 2008, p. 47–61. Sens et enjeux de la mémoire dans la société moderne : de la Renaissance au seuil du siècle classique. Il termine sa carrière en tant que procureur général près la Chambre de justice de Limoges. Loysel est un bon adepte du Mos Gallicus, méthode des humanistes, mais la pratique va l'éloigner de l'étude du droit Romain et de l'Histoire. il est politiquement un défenseur du Roi et des pouvoirs du Roi et va donc estimer qu'il faut que le droit soit celui du royaume. Il parle d'abord d'un droit Français avant de parler d'un "Droit Universel de notre Royaume". Il estime que les coutumes soient " enfin réduites à la conformité, raison d'une seule loi", il en tire son œuvre "institutes coutumières" en 1607 dont la forme est Romaine et le fond coutumier. Loysel va mettre 40 ans pour ce recueil de 958 maximes. C'est l'expression du droit Français dans une forme élégante. C'est ainsi qu'il fixe les bases du Droit Français en fusionnant les règles de nombreuses coutumes et de Droit Romain. * * * * * * * * * * SES ÉCRITS . Ses livres . et la bannière qu'elle prend aux Bourguignons à la portes de Bresles, le 27 juin.]] On a de lui : De l'Université de Paris Note : La fin du texte, au verso du f. 36, est suivie de la mention : "Extraict d'un plaidoyé faict en Parlement par M. A. L. les vendr. six. & treiziesme juing, & mard. vingt. juill. & douziesme aoust, M. D. LXXXVI.". - Par Antoine Loisel d'après BN Cat. gén.. - Titre courant : "De l'Universite de Paris.". - Ornement au titre, bandeau et lettrine gr. sur bois Sources : CG, XCIX, 491 Édition : , 1587 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Imprimeur-libraire : Abel L'Angelier (1553?-1610) Divers opuscules tirez des mémoires de M. Antoine Loisel, dans Gallica Divers opuscules tirez des mémoires de M. Antoine Loisel, Description matérielle : 34-LXXVII-754-2 p. Édition : Paris : impr. de Vve J. Guillemot : I. Guignard , 1652 Auteur du texte : Baptiste Du Mesnil (1517-1569), Antoine Loisel (1536-1617), Pierre Pithou (1539-1596) Éditeur scientifique : Claude Joly (1607-1700) Institutes coustumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes tant anciens que modernes du droict coustumier & plus ordinaire de la France dans Gallica Institutes coustumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes tant anciens que modernes du droict coustumier & plus ordinaire de la France Description matérielle : 79 p. Description : Note : Par Antoine Loisel d'après une éd. parisienne de 1637 où figure le nom de l'auteur Édition : Paris : A. L'Angelier , 1608 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Institutes coustumières... A. Loisel. dans Gallica Institutes coustumières... A. Loisel. Description matérielle : In-4° , pièces limin., 80 p. Édition : Paris : A. L'Angelier , 1607 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Institutes coutumières dans Gallica Institutes coutumières Nouvelle édition revue, corrigée et augmentée Description matérielle : 2 vol. (432, 521 p.) Édition : Paris : Durand , 1846 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Annotateur : Eusèbe de Laurière (1659-1728) Éditeur scientifique : André Marie Jean Jacques Dupin (1783-1865), Édouard Laboulaye (1811-1883) 2 documents numérisés : Volume 1 - Volume 2 Institutes coutumières de M. Loisel,... avec des renvois aux ordonnances de nos rois, aux coutumes et aux autheurs dans Gallica Institutes coutumières de M. Loisel,... avec des renvois aux ordonnances de nos rois, aux coutumes et aux autheurs Description matérielle : 2 vol. (4-402, 300-101 p.) Édition : Paris : Durand , 1758 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Éditeur scientifique : Eusèbe de Laurière (1659-1728) 2 documents numérisés : Tome 1 - Tome 2 Institutes coutumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses règles, sentences & proverbes tant anciens que modernes, du droit coutumier et plus ordinaire de la France dans Gallica Institutes coutumières, ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses règles, sentences & proverbes tant anciens que modernes, du droit coutumier et plus ordinaire de la France Description matérielle : 164 p. Édition : Paris : H. Le Gras , 1637 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis dans Gallica Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis Description matérielle : 2-367-19 p. Édition : Paris : S. Thiboust , 1617 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Pasquier ou Dialogue des advocats du parlement de Paris dans Gallica Pasquier ou Dialogue des advocats du parlement de Paris Description matérielle : 1 vol. (VI-362 p.) Édition : Paris : Videcocq père et fils , 1844 Auteur du texte : Antoine Loisel (1536-1617) Éditeur scientifique : André Marie Jean Jacques Dupin (1783-1865) - De l’amnestie ou oubliance des maux faits et receus pendant les troubles … Remonstrance faite en la ville d’Agen, à l’ouverture de la Cour de Justice en 1582, par Pierre Pithou, suivie d'une lettre d'envoi de Loisel à Pithou du 8 novembre 1594. Paris, Robert le Mangnier, 1584. Pour une excellente analyse des contradictions internes des discours prononcés par Loisel pendant les guerres, voir Jotham Parsons, The Political Vision of Antoine Loisel, Sixteenth Century Journal, Kirksville (Missouri), vol. 27, 1996, p. 453-476. Désormais les références au discours d’Antoine Loisel sont indiquées par le sigle R, suivi de la page et placées entre parenthèses dans le corps du texte''Les Discours de Pierre de Ronsard : une poétique de l’oubli ?, Andrea Frisch, Tangence, Numéro 87, été, 2008, p. 47–61. ''Sens et enjeux de la mémoire dans la société moderne : de la Renaissance au seuil du siècle classique.. - Homonoce, ou de l'accord et union des sujets du roi, etc., Paris, 1595 ; - La Guyenne (recueil de harangues prononcées à la chambre de justice de cette province), Paris, 1605 ; - Mémoires des pays , avilles , comtés , évéchés et évéques de Beauvais et Beauvaisis , Paris , 1617 , ; Institutes coutumières , etc., souv. imp., et dont la dernière édit. a paru en 1783 avec un comment. d'Eusèbe de '' Laurière , Paris , 2 vol. in -12 ( le chancelier d'A- guesseau et le P. Mabillon ont recommandé la lec- ture de cet ouv); cinq Opuscules ( parmi lesquels il faut distinguer celui qui a pour titre : Pasquier, ou Dialogue des avocats du parlement de Paris ) , réunis en 1 vol. in-4, sous le titre d'Opuscules di- vers, pub. par Cl. Joly , avec la vie de l'auteur en tête, Paris, i652 et 1656; - des Poésies latines, Paris, 1610. On attribue encore à Loisel l'écrit intit. de l'univ. de Paris, et qu'elle est plus ecclésiastique que séculiere, Paris, 1587, in-8.- - ''Institutes coutumières ou Manuel de plusieurs et diverses règles, sentences et proverbes tant anciens que modernes, du droit coustumier et plus ordinaire de la France / par M. Antoine Loisel, 1637. C'est une édition originale du principal ouvrage de Loisel. L’ouvrage est important, et l’avocat Antoine Loisel, ami et disciple de Cujas, met plus de quarante ans à l’élaborer, en dépit de sa brièveté. Il S’agit d’un recueil de 908 maximes, empruntées aux sources juridiques les plus diverses et classées par ordre de matièresLibrairie Historique Fabrice TEISSÈDRE. - Sept remontrances publiques, par M. A. L'Oisel, 1596. - Dialogue des Avocats, réimprimé, en 1813, par Dupin''Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et veridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe'', Volume 3, vicomte Ludovic de Magny, Institut Heraldique, 1836.Une visite à Beauvais : historique, promenade dans la ville, les faubourgs, hommes célèbres du Beauvaisis..., Martin, Alexis (1834-1904). A. Hennuyer (Paris) 1894.. - Mémoires du Pays, Ville de Beauvais, et Beauvaisis, où il donne des détails intéressants sur la Famille Loisel. Il serait également difficile d’adhérer à la thèse de Michael Wolfe qui, à l’appui de ce discours, fait de Loisel la source de la politique de l’amnistie chez Henri IV (« Amnesty and Oubliance at the End of the French Wars of Religion », Cahiers d’histoire, Montréal, vol. 16, no 2, 1996, p. 49)Les Discours de Pierre de Ronsard : une poétique de l’oubli ?, Andrea Frisch, Tangence, Numéro 87, été, 2008, p. 47–61. Sens et enjeux de la mémoire dans la société moderne : de la Renaissance au seuil du siècle classique.. - Antoine Loisel, célèbre jurisconsulte, dans ses Mémoires des pays, villes, comté et comtes, évesché et évesques, pairrie, commune et personnes de renom de Beauvais et Beauvaisis, éditée en 1617, p. 255, consigné, sur Jeanne Hachette et sur les femmes de Beauvais... : : Jeanne Laisné, dicte Fourquet, fille de Mathieu Laisné, de Beauvais, laquelle se monstra si courageuse au siège que Charles, dernier duc de Bourgongne, y mist du temps du roy Louis unzième, qu’elle arracha des mains d’un porte—enseigne son drappeau, lequel elle porta et présenta dans l’église des Jacobins. En reconnoissance de quoy le roy la maria avec Collin Pillon ; les affranchissant de toutes tailles et impositions par ses lettres du XXII février M.CCCC.LXXIIIMonuments français inédits pour servir à l'histoire des arts depuis le VIe siècle jusqu'au commencement du XVIIe, Nicolas Xavier Willemin, chez Melle Willemin, 1839.. : Mais qu’est-il besoin de nommer particulièrement Jeanne Laisné, ny la femme de maistre Jean de Bréquigny, qui fut si hardie que d’arrester son évesque par la bride de son cheval, lorsqu’il voulut sortir de la ville, craignant le siège des Bourguignons, attendu que toutes les femmes de la ville en général se monstrèrent si vaillantes en ce siège qu’elles ont surmonté la vaillance des hommes de plusieurs autres villes...Monuments français inédits pour servir à l'histoire des arts depuis le VIe siècle jusqu'au commencement du XVIIe, Nicolas Xavier Willemin, Éditeur chez Melle Willemin, 1839.. * * * * * Citations . Formules telles que Loysel aime les trouver pour synthétiser le droit en une suite d'adages juridiques, pour beaucoup encore valables. Les 40 citations de Antoine Loisel : ¤ Qui veut bien juger écoute partie'Antoine Loisel ; Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ '' Qui bien veut payer, bien se veut obliger''Antoine Loisel ; Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Qui fait la faute, il la boit''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Le titre ne fait pas le maître''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Sage est le juge qui écoute et tard juge''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Fille fiancée n'est prise ni laissée, car tel fiance qui n'épouse point''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Le bon payeur est de bourse d'autrui seigneur''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Il n'est si bel acquêt que de don''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Le juge fait l'homme''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ En grande pauvreté n'y a pas grande loyauté''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Un seul œil a plus de crédit, que deux oreilles n'ont d'audivi''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Qui mieux abreuve, mieux preuve''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Tout possesseur de bonne foi fait les fruits siens''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Ancienneté a autorité''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Force n'est pas droitAntoine Loisel ; Institutes coutumières ... (1607)..'' ¤ ''Une dette n'empêche point l'autre''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ C'est assez de payer une fois ses dettesAntoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Qui répond, il doit''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Au coucher gagne la femme son douaire''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Vendage passe louage''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Mieux vaut un tiens que deux tu l'aurasAntoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607)..'' ¤ Qui tôt juge et qui n'entend, faire ne peut bon jugement''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Qui doit, il a le tort''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Longueur de temps n'éteint noblesse ni franchise''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ À face hardie, une preuve ne nuit''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Pauvreté n'est pas vice''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais la profession''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ On lie les bœufs par les cornes et les hommes par la parole''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ En mariage trompe qui peut''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Qui peut et n'empêche, pèche''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Qui paie mal, paie deux fois''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ La volonté est réputée pour le fait''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Or vaut ce qu'or vaut''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Témoins passent lettres''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Les mariages se font au ciel et se consomment sur la terre''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Promettre et tenir sont deux''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Ami au prêter, ennemi au rendre''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Une fois n'est pas coutume''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Ce qui est différé n'est pas perdu''Antoine Loisel ; ''Institutes coutumières ... (1607).. ¤ Qui épouse la femme épouse les dettes[http://gallica.bnf.fr/anthologie/notices/01496.htm ''Institutes coutumières, manuel de plusieurs et diverses reigles, sentences, & proverbes du droit coutumier & plus ordinaire de la France, 1607, livre I. max I.].'' * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Mariage . Article détaillé : Famille Loisel * * * * * Descendance . âgé.]] Article détaillé : Famille Loisel En 1793, Pierre Loysel (1751 - 1813), député, demande qu’on mette au Panthéon les restes d’Antoine Loisel, qui est son ancêtre, mais un autre député fait remarquer que Loisel a le premier publié cette maxime despotique, ''Si veut le roi, si veut la loi ''. La proposition est alors unanimement rejetée (Michaud)Note [3]. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Avocat français du XVIe siècle Catégorie:Magistrat français du XVIe siècle Catégorie:Jurisconsulte français Catégorie:Ancien Droit Catégorie:Naissance en 1536 Catégorie:Naissance à Beauvais Catégorie:Décès en 1617 Catégorie:Histoire de la Picardie Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Famille Mottet